Antes das seis
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Quem inventou o amor?


_Quem inventou o amor? _  
><em>Me explica por favor.<em>

Em alguns instantes, Harry irá acordar. Luna já decorou seus horários. Todos os dias, ela acorda às seis da manhã em ponto, com fracos raios de sol entrando pela janela que fica do seu lado na cama. O sol esquenta seu rosto e ela abre os olhos, sorri e se mexe calmamente. Então, dez minutos depois, escuta Harry fazer um barulho com a garganta, algo entre bocejar e espreguiçar, indicando que ele está acordado.

Ele a abraça, puxando seu cabelo sem querer e murmura um bom-dia de voz rouca de sono. Luna deixa que ele fique assim durante alguns instantinhos, antes que ela se levante. Harry ainda fica deitado. Ela passa pelo corredor, vendo dois quartos vazios. Um é maior, com três camas; o outro tem apenas duas. Mas é período letivo em Hogwarts e a casa é só deles dois.

Luna desce as escadas e abre todas as janelas. Dois minutos depois, uma coruja entra, trazendo _O Profeta Diário_. Coloca em cima da mesa, Harry adora ler o jornal pela manhã. Luna começa a cantarolar uma música qualquer, enquanto se dirige a cozinha.

Ela vai preparar o café do jeito que sua mãe fazia, sem magia. Enquanto põe a água pra ferver, deixa que sua mente pense em Harry. Nesse momento, ele deve ter finalmente tomado coragem para se levantar. Ela mal pode escutar as pisadas dele – Harry aprendeu a andar fazendo o menor barulho possível. Mas ela sabe.

Luna sabe que Harry está andando até o banheiro e lavando o rosto com força, para ver se desperta, mas ela também sabe que ele só irá despertar quando tomar o café da manhã. O barulho da água caindo cessa e ela já sabe que Harry começou a se barbear. Alguns instantes para o primeiro palavrão ser ouvido, ele sempre acaba com um ou dois cortes.

Luna sorri, encostando-se à bancada da cozinha. A água está quase fervendo. Lembra-se subitamente que tem que pegar o pó do café e fica na ponta dos pés para alcançar a estante. Tudo aquilo seria bem mais fácil com a sua varinha, mas onde tinha deixado ela mesmo? Lembrou-se vagamente de algo relativo a uma visita de Neville e os dois mexendo nos jardins. Devia ter ficado lá.

Luna pega o coador, que fica perto da pia. Nesse instante, ela não pode ouvir o que Harry está fazendo. Isso a deixa um pouco aflita, ela gosta de ter a certeza. Será que ele ainda está fazendo a barba? Será que está procurando alguma roupa limpa para ir ao trabalho? Será que tem alguma roupa limpa?

O coração de Luna se acalma quando ela escuta o barulho de passos na escada. Um sorriso surge nos seus lábios, perto do último degrau, ele subirá tudo de novo. Primeiro, ele queria saber se ela tinha visto alguma blusa _pelo amor de Merlin_, então ele lembra onde deixou sua varinha e percebe que um _accio_ é mais útil nessas horas que sua distraída esposa.

Luna já está colocando o café coado no bule. Os passos outra vez, passos suaves. Ele só coloca os sapatos antes de sair. Até que, finalmente, ele chega até ela. Luna finge que está distraída, finge que seu coração não está acelerado com aquela aproximação, mas não consegue esconder um sorriso. Faltam poucos passos para que ele abrace sua cintura e beije seu pescoço, perguntando se ela dormiu em um vidro de perfume, para estar tão cheirosa assim logo pela manhã.

Luna ri com o beijo no pescoço, ri com a pergunta, se vira e encara os olhos tão verdes. Harry se afasta dela, indo até a mesa e pegando um pão, enquanto olha para a manchete d'_O Profeta_. Luna leva o bule de café até a mesa e Harry lança o olhar desconfiado. Ah, como Luna adora o olhar desconfiado!

— Como ele está hoje? — Harry pergunta. Luna coloca um pouco para ele na xícara que Lily Luna trouxe de um passeio trouxa com Rose. O cheiro de café invade as narinas de ambos e Luna espera o peito de Harry inflar com a respiração profunda.

— Está cheirando bem?

— Maravilhosamente — Harry responde. Bebe um pouco e sua testa se franze numa careta. Luna solta uma gostosa risada. A única coisa que não consegue prever todas as manhãs é a reação de Harry ao seu café. É como um joguinho: todos os dias, ela faz algo diferente. Mesmo que não agrade ao marido, ela gosta. — Sem açúcar. Sua traiçoeira.

Luna continua rindo. Harry não resiste e ri também. Serve-se um pouco mais de café amargo e Luna senta-se ao seu lado, imaginando que talvez deva colocar um pouco de hortelã no café do dia seguinte. Não saber a reação de Harry era delicioso.

Até que, como sempre, ele coloca a mão sobre a mão dela, o olhar passando distraído pelas notícias. Luna já sabia que isso aconteceria e saber era _ainda mais_ delicioso. Ele irá se levantar e beijá-la, primeiro na testa, depois nos lábios e voltará à noite. E Luna mal pode esperar. Como todos os dias.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Para a Phi. Por tudo, tudo, tudo.


End file.
